Just Friends
by PartTimeLoverAndFullTimeFriend
Summary: Mikayla wants to be more then "Just Friends" with Miley. SongFic! Mikiley Oneshot!


**EDITED ON APRIL 16!! STILL ONESHOT! AND STILL SAME CHAPTER!!**

**A/N: I suggest you listen to "Just Friends" by The Jonas Brothers while reading this.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana or The Jonas Brothers **

I'm in love. Yup, I, Mikayla said it. She knows. Yes you heard correct; I said she. If you didn't now I'm gay, but whatever. Does it matter? She is beautiful, the strongest, most lovable person ever. Her name is Miley Stewart. She's my dream girl, my light, my dark, my happiness, my sadness. I know it sounds cheesy, but that's how I feel.

_There she goes again_

_The girl I'm in love with_

_It's cool we're just friends_

_We walk the halls at school_

_We know it's casualIt's cool we're just…_

I still remember when I told her I was in love with her. It was a year ago, on a Friday night in summer. We were celebrating surviving our first year of high school at her house. Like always it was a sleepover between the both of us. She looked as beautiful as I ever seen her.

"Miley, I really need to tell you something important." I said, trying to sound causal and not so nervous.

"Yeah, what is it Mickey?"

_I don't want to lead you on_

_No_

_But the truth is I've grown fondYeah_

"I'm in love with you."

"Mikayla, I'm amazed but I don't like you like that. I'm sorry." I was heart-broken and angry. I couldn't be angry at her, I couldn't make her love me, all I could do was hope she would love me back.

_Everyone knows it's meant to be_

_Falling in love, just you and me_

_'til the end of time'_

_til I'm on her mind_

_It'll happen_

_I've been making lots of plans_

_Like a picket fence and a rose garden_

_I just keep on dreamingBut it's cool cause we're friends_

Miley and I didn't stop being friends there. To tell you the truth, we have a better friendship now. But you really don't now how much I would kill to be with her. Also lately we've been kinda flirting lately. And I LOVE IT!

_Small talk on IM_

_Just one word sentences_

_It's cool we're just friends_

_If I had my way_

_We'd talk and talk all day_

_Yeah_

A week later….

Again, Miley has been all flirty with me. I'm not saying it's a problem, but I know she's doing it to tease me. And you know what, that's not cool! What am I going to do? This is so- Hold that thought! Text from Miley.

_Everyone knows it's meant to be_

_Falling in love, just you and me_

_'til the end of time_

_'__til I'm on her mind_

_It'll happen_

_I've been making lots of plans_

_Like a picket fence and a rose garden_

_I just keep on dreaming_

_But it's cool cause we're just friends_

10 years later….

You know how I told you to hold that thought? Yeah? Well, I take it back. I still remember that text.

_Mickey,_

_I love you! Meet me at my house in 10 minutes_

_-Miley_

She told me she loved me! God should of killed me right there. So that was ten long wonderful, marvelous, mind-blowing years ago, and Miley and I are still together since that night. Let me tell you where I am now. I'm in Tennessee, in front of all of my friends and family plus Miley's other friends and family. Today is Miley's and I wedding! Who would think Miley and I getting married? I would!

_Thinking about how_

_We're gonna say our vows_

_It's cool we're just friends_

_She walks down the aisle_

_Seeing my face smil__e_

_Cause now we're more than just friends _

"Do you Mikayla Marshall take Miley Stewart to be your wife in….**(A/N: I don't remember all of the stuff the priest say when you're about to get married. Go Figure!)**?" The priest asked me.

"I Do." I said. He asked Miley the same and the rest of the stuff, then he got to my favorite part!

"I now pronounce you wife and wife! You may kiss the bride." I leaned into Miley and gave her a passionate kiss, while everyone cheered.

_Everyone knows it's meant to be_

_Falling in love, just you and me'til the end of time_

_'til I'm on her mind_

_It'll happen_

_We've been making lots of plans_

_Like a picket fence and a rose garden_

_I'll just keep on dreaming_

_Just keep on thinking about how we used to be just friends_

_La, La, La,_

_LaLa, La, La,_

_LaLa, La, La, La, _

_La __How we used to be (How we used to be)_

_La, La, La, LaLa, La, La, La (Just friends)_

_La, La, La, La, La __How we used to be just friends_


End file.
